


No Question

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	No Question

“Well, this isn’t a great way to start our first vacation together,” JJ said. Apparently, Emily wasn’t feeling well, so she decided to head back to the bathroom. What JJ didn’t notice however, was Emily’s sly grin as she got up from her seat and headed to the back of the plane. 

First class seat splurges were their best investment on this vacation so far. First class bathrooms were slightly larger. Perfect for what Emily had in mind. 

Nearly a half hour later, JJ was getting worried. She kept asking the flight attendants if they saw her girlfriend, but every time she asked they kept pointing toward the bathroom. This did not bode well for the rest of their vacation. After waiting another five minutes, JJ couldn’t wait any longer, so she got up and briskly walked to the back of the plane to see if there was anything she could do for her ailing girlfriend. 

The second she knocked on the door, Emily pulled her inside and closed the door, backing her into wall and kissing her neck. “Wait, you aren’t sick?” JJ whispered, giggling as Emily trailed her lips over JJ’s skin.

“Nope,” Emily said, popping the P at the end of the word as she smiled into her girlfriend’s mouth. “I was wondering when you were going to get it.”

As Emily’s lips traveled lower onto JJ’s stomach, they both giggled. “If you wanted to do this, you should’ve just told me,” JJ said through gritted teeth. “Then I wouldn’t have thought you were sick.”

“I wanted to make it look real so we wouldn’t get caught,” she said. She looked up from her place at JJ’s waist, her eyes wide with lust as she played at the hem of JJ’s jeans. “Now can you keep quiet?”

JJ sucked in her bottom lip. “I’m not the noisy one. You are.” With her head leaned back into the wall, she gently thrust her waist forward so that Emily could shimmy her jeans down her thighs to sit just above her knees. Her belief was tested when Emily pulled her panties to the side and licked up her slit. She had to bite her clenched fist to keep quiet, which of course got Emily laughing against her heat and made the ability to keep quiet so much harder. 

Although she didn’t actually want to get caught (getting caught having sex in a bathroom was bad enough, no less being a federal agent), Emily couldn’t help but love when JJ strained to keep quiet. Maybe it was just that JJ was always responsive, maybe it was the situation or maybe it was a combination of both, but quickly, JJ found herself grinding down into Emily’s eager mouth. She watched as her arousal coated Emily’s lips before pushing her even further into her waiting sex.

Emily moaned as JJ took control, placing her where she wanted her to go until finally JJ started convulsing against the wall of the small, cramped bathroom. “Get up here,” JJ laughed, placing her finger underneath Emily’s chin and bringing her upward to meet her mouth. Grabbing Emily by the back of the neck, she brought her close to devour her through a kiss, tasting herself on her lover’s lips in the process. “My turn.” 

They were careful to make as little noise as possible, but it was exceedingly difficult given the enclosed space and their increasing desperation for each other. Outside, they could both hear flight attendants telling other passengers that there was a sick woman in the bathroom so that they might want to head to the front of the plane; they knew their time was short.

JJ backed Emily against the wall where she’d been moments earlier and slid her hand down into Emily’s black lace panties. “Oh my god,” Emily moaned loudly.

“See?” JJ laughed, rotating her middle finger against Emily’s clit. “I’m not the loud one. You are.” When she started to moan again, JJ swallowed her sounds of ecstasy with a kiss and slid her middle finger back and into Emily’s slick heat.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as JJ played with her arousal to perfection, her hand joining JJ’s to push her closer than was physically possible. It always seemed to be that way. Closer and closer and closer until they couldn’t possibly be more connected, and it was rarely enough. They’d only been dating for a few months, but both found themselves wanting to drown in the other’s moans and cries.

Emily’s arousal coated JJ’s hand as she fell over the edge and cried into her mouth. “Oh my god, JJ,” she laughed, pulling her bottom lip gently with her teeth. “You’re always so good with your hands.”

For a few moments, they stood there kissing and pretending that nothing else in the world existed, but a knock on the door interrupted them. “Miss, are you feeling okay?” It was one of the flight attendants that JJ had spoken to earlier, so she spoke. 

“She’s okay. We’ll be out momentarily. I’m so sorry.” JJ’s hand was still circling Emily’s arousal. “She just needs to wash up and we’ll be out.” When the flight attendant was placated, JJ removed her hand. “You do need to clean up,” she said confidently. Emily lazily brought JJ’s fingers into her mouth and licked them clean before they both washed their hands and situated themselves again. “Now, look sick. Otherwise we’re in trouble.”

They both ensured their pants were zipped and there was no trace of what they’d done save for flushed cheeks before exiting the restroom. “I’m so, so sorry,” JJ said again as she grabbed Emily’s hand and lead her back to their seats. “I hope it wasn’t that much of an inconvenience.” The flight attendant, though visibly frustrated, said that all was well and the other patrons had just used the bathroom at the front of the plane. “Again. So sorry.”

Emily did her very best to look sick, the not-so-mysterious blush actually helping. Once they returned to their seats, Emily waited until the flight attendants were gone before leaning over for a kiss. “That was so much fun.”

JJ leaned back to return the kiss. “Stop kissing me. It’s gonna be obvious.”

“But I can’t help it. We need to do more of that the second we get to the room.”

JJ snorted and gently squeezed Emily’s hand. “Obviously. I think that might be the best start to a vacation ever.”

Emily had to agree. “No question.”


End file.
